


Twist and Shout

by warm_nostalgia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost dialogue-only, Crack, Flexibility, Innuendo, M/M, Misleading, Not what you think, Sherlock can't get it right, Surprise Ending, Trope Alert, Tropes, there are rules, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_nostalgia/pseuds/warm_nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You said you wanted something to do," murmured John. He groaned when Sherlock moved his hand up. "Christ, you brilliant idiot. You can't do that." A light laugh escaped his lips.</p>
<p>"Are there rules?" Sherlock asked, surprised.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes boredom is encompassing. Sometimes it's a pain in John's arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> First little tiny fic I'm posting on here. Hope you enjoy! And if not, that's all right too. Encouragement and kind criticism welcome in the comments. x

"This is frustrating," Sherlock breathed out.

 

"You said you wanted something to do," murmured John. He groaned when Sherlock moved his hand up. "Christ, you brilliant idiot. You can't do that." A light laugh escaped his lips.

 

" _What?_ " the detective questioned.

 

"You're not supposed to do that," John sighed.

 

"Are there rules?" Sherlock asked, surprised.

 

John shifted around Sherlock and groaned. "Just...God, move your hand down again, okay?" A pause. "Good, there you go. See?"

 

Worrying his lower lip, Sherlock did as his flatmate told him, and looked back to gauge his reaction.

 

"All right, now it's my turn. Hold still," John murmured softly. 

 

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed, feeling slight relief at a shift in John's position a moment later. His friend slid his hand down and hummed, satisfied.

 

"...Like that. Play by the rules, okay?" he heard John say, but didn't acknowledge it. Sherlock let out a moan and collapsed atop John on the floor. There was a grunt of pain beneath him, but he didn't bother moving. His muscles were too stiff.

 

"Sorry," the detective mumbled into John's neck. There was a shove at his chest.

 

"Damn it, Sherlock. I can't teach you. That's _enough_ Twister for today. I give up! Now get the hell off me," John growled, grabbing the spin board and batting it at Sherlock's head on his chest. 

 

Outside the closed door, just as a certain flushed and awkward Greg Lestrade was turning away with widened eyes, his ears caught John's words and let out an enormous sigh. He chuckled to himself and waited three minutes exactly until he rapped on the door, a triple murder in the manilla folder under his arm.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have read a similar fic (but not with the same twist [ha!]) elsewhere, a looong time ago. Apologies if this is accidentally a blatant rip-off. But this also might be an overused prompt, too, mine just being a bit more ridiculous. I wrote this last summer and found it, then tweaked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
